Love & Arrogance
by Dlsruptlon
Summary: Rin had led a rather normal life until a simple mistake has her in the clutches of a sadistic ruler. Sesshomaru decided he would teach her a lesson while she entertained him, little did he know, she was more work than he thought. Would she really be able to last 15 years?
1. Chapter 1: Silver

**Chapter 1: Silver**

"Rin! I need you to go to the market and get a few things!" Winced as she heard the deafening high pitched yell from the garden was all Rin could do as Kagome's voice rang. _Would being deaf make her do the civilized thing and not yell?!  
_  
"Hai, Kagome-neesan...damn her" She cursed as she got up. Having been with her sister for as long as she could remember, Rin was used to being sent on errands, yet she loathed being called like some slave.

"I heard that!" She yelled back.

"Of course you did..." She mumbled to herself. Kagome could be a pain in the ass, but Rin loved her none the less.

"Damn you!" Rin grinned at the playful yet annoyed screech, for once they were on the same page. She giggled sliding the door closed and began walking.

"Rin!" She turned to see her friend, Shippo running to catch up. She smiled as she slowed her pace so the fox demon could catch up. It had been a while since she saw him. Since he had been through training, he had built quite the muscle and he had gotten much taller. Once he reached her she noticed that he was slightly towering over her.

"How have you been?... Where are you going?... You look different… What happened to you hair-" She smiled at him _. Same old, same old_. She thought as she continued to be pestered with questions. She, herself had grown quite nicely as well. She had grown into the body of a grown woman and her hair had grown longer so she no longer had to deal with the annoying side bang of hers that would stick out no matter what she did to it. Though her height didn't change much so she was still short.

"I'm going to the market." She interrupted his mini interrogation. "Want to come?"

"Sure." They walked in peaceful silence until they reached the ever noisy marketplace. "Ooo PEACHES!" Rin could only see his auburn furry tail as he ran past her to a stand. She chuckled.

Keeping in mind her purpose of coming here, Rin quickly made her rounds through each of the stands, stopping for a while during to chat with the elderly sellers who she had begun to build friendly relationships with. She loved old people and how experienced and wise they were about life. At times she envied some, having hair go from black to snowy white. Rin had also paused quite a few times, feeling as if pair of eyes was on her. Looking around every time, finding only other customers, she brushed it off.

Rin was finally done shopping but was now looking for the fox demon _. Where could he be?_ She had been hesitant about bringing him because she knew he would end up not wanting to leave…as always. She finally spotted him still at the peach stand talking with the young woman working there _. He's still there?_ She began to walk towards them,walking on auto pilot as she watched kids fight nearby for fruit, when suddenly the basket she was holding was now sent tumbling to the ground as soon as she came in contact with a pole… or so she thought.

"Hmph..." She heard an annoyed yet deep male voice rumble, past the ringing in her ears.

She could feel anger bubble I her. _Do people not pay attention to where they're walking?_

"Excuse me if I'm wrong but I believe that you bumped into me and should at least have the decency to apologize, mister." Being too caught up in her anger, she didn't even take the time to look at the person or hide the disrespect in her tone.

Expecting the person to just leave she began to pick up her items off of the floor. She risked a glance and was captured in a golden trance... he was still there. _Oh dear Kami._ She could feel her heart leaping. White hair that had a silver sheen to it dangled to his thigh. It looked smooth and she suppressed the urge to reach up and just run her fingers through it. He had bangs that reached his eyebrows; they parted in the middle to show off the blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead. His other markings were two magenta stripes along his perfectly sculpted cheekbones and deep red lining along the top of his eyes. He also had a tail-like fluff that fell over his shoulder.

 _This man…er demon was just too handsome, too appealing..._ She thought, lastly remembering her current predicament. During her whole inventory of him, she had failed to notice his expression, when she did take notice; his striking eyes turned her blood to ice. His melted gold eyes were like those of a predator spotting its prey. Topaz jewels remained on her, the dark, emotionless look present was enough to make even the bravest of people cower in fear.

"Foolish human..." Rin couldn't focus much on what he was saying for she was too busy gawking at him. From his long hair to his melting gold eyes, to his lips that were pressed in a firm line and left her breathless. Her eyes went to his torso, noticing his very fancy attire and lean yet built figure underneath.

For what seemed like an eternity she felt his eyes continue to burn into her. His shadow stood, causing her heart to race but then his words finally registered. Her fear couldn't match her anger.

"Well forgive me for being foolish. You must believe yourself to be too good looking or something to admit your mistake, huh. I pity any woman who will be yours." She said as she walked past him, grabbing Shippo by the collar, and dragging him with her. The said stranger just turned with a blank face as he watched her curves move under her kimono, amidst her frustration.

"We shall see."

"Lord Sesshomaru! Mi lord, I've found it!" Sesshomaru turned toward the voice of his goblin servant.

"Hn." _I have found it as well._

* * *

While walking back, Rin couldn't help but stomp and think back to the stranger, replaying the incident in her head and getting more angry all over again. _How can someone look like that and still act in that way? Beauty goes to your head huh?_ Just remembering his angelic face left her blushing, though she wasn't sure if it was in anger or not.

"Something wrong?" She glanced at Shippo as he nibbled on a peach and looked at her with concern. He could just imagine the steam coming out of her ears.

"Nothing, just very...um tired. I think I'll reset for a while when I get home." She sighed.

"Alright but I'll be over later to escort you and Kagome to the festival."

"Oh, right. Sure." Rin had almost forgotten. Today was a special day in the western kingdom, there was a festival held every 15 years for the 'king 'and for the prosperity of the kingdom. Rin couldn't believe there was even a king, having never seen him. Being in only her early 20s, Rin had never attended and Kagome had only gone as a child. The kingdom was ruled by some strong demon but not many have seen him, expect those who worked in the palace, or so they say. Today would give everyone that chance to see him, and give Rin some sort of proof.

He also took a maiden during this festival; she knew the girls in her village would try their best to look better than the next person to catch his eye. Rin didn't really feel like being kept in a bed chamber with nothing to do but open her legs when told. She was shocked though, she had never heard of any of these maidens becoming his mate and the queen. _So what did he do with them? Oh well._

"See ya Rinny." Shippo said as they approached her home.

"See you soon." She waved him off. Waiting a few minutes until his figure disappeared before entering the compound. "I'm back nee-san." Hearing only noises of things being move, she entered the home and put all of the items away. Afterwards going to rest for a while and get today's incidents out of her mind. _At least I will never have to see him again._ She thought to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

Rin had woken up from better naps but as she stretched she noticed the sun was already setting and she could hear the ruckus outside, with everyone beginning to walk toward the palace grounds for the festival. She got up and left her room to see her sister moving around the home looking almost like a strawberry in a red kimono with black sakura leaves all over it. Her sister finally noticed her presence and looked in shock.

"What are you doing?! Go get ready!" She quickly rushed Rin in to the bathroom and helped her get ready, when they were finished Rin smelled of lilacs and was dressed in a white kimono with red sakura leaves almost like her sister's and her long hair pulled and twisted up, with slight makeup on her face. She had to admit that her sister did a really good job but she didn't want to feel to made up.

"All done, gorgeous!" She also had to admit her sister's enthusiasm was agitating. They both stopped at a knock at the door.

"That's Shippo, let's go."

The two girls walked along with Shippo, clad in a sea green kimono, toward the festivities. Once they reached the festival Rin's jaw slacked at the amount of people in one place. She saw oceans of people taking part in games, eating tasty looking food, and just mingling with each other. Kagome excused herself to probably go and find Koga, Rin assumed, shaking her head with a knowing look.

"What should we do first?" Rin asked turning to Shippo.

"Well...uh... I was hoping to go with Yumi-chan." He pointed past them Rin looked and recognized the girl from the peach stand earlier. She waved slightly and smiled knowingly at Shippo.

"Sure go ahead." She grinned as he quickly caught up to the red head. Rin decided to explore the different things at the festival on her own. She was never really good at games but the food made up for it, being just as tasty as it looked. As she walked past people, every once in a while a man would gawk at her or give her a devious look, which she ignored despite the cold, shivers creeping down her spine.

"Don't you look quite tasty…" She had just approached a grilled fish stand when she felt clawed hands grip her hips and she angrily turned to meet blood red eyes. Blinking in surprise, she backed out of said hands.

"Excuse you sir." She scoffed.

"Aw, such a face. I'm only looking for something sweet to eat." She inwardly shuddered in fear as she watched the dark rubies rake her body, seemingly undressing her mentally. She tried to pretend she didn't see his tongue run across his bottom lip. She took the opportunity to look at him. He wasn't unappealing at all. He had wavy black hair; he was built and very handsome. His eyes seemed to look through her though. "My apologies, its best for the hunter to wait for the prey to come into view before acting." He left in the crowd, leaving her confused, terrified, and a little aroused.

"Attention!" Everyone turned to the voice of a very small and squeaky goblin creature. "I present the Lord of the Kingdom of the West and your King, Lord Sesshomaru." Upon introduction, a tall figure came into view making everyone gasp and Rin shudder.

"No..."

* * *

Sesshomaru paced irritably in his chambers, stopping to allow Jaken to adjust his robes ever so often.

"Mi lord, Shouldn't picking a maiden be pleasurabl-" He stopped when a foot sent him in the near wall.

"I do not desire to bed a filthy human." He all but yelled in agitation. "Hm.." He rubbed his temples, a growing headache making its presence known well. "Let us just begin so this can be done." Jaken scrambled up quickly and led his master to the podium.

"Attention!" Sesshomaru heard Jaken begin and could see many heads turn at his voice. _Too many of them_. He took the moment to gaze at all of the females with their over packed face filled with cosmetics...until he came upon a familiar face. He smirked as he stepped forward. "I present the Lord of the Kingdom of the West and your King, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hm..." He said to himself as his golden orbs met with large chocolate ones.

"It is time for his majesty to pick amongst the maidens that your villages have to off-" Before he could finish, Sesshomaru began walking, he past many girls, whom were expecting him to choose them with a grin, only to pout in disappointment. He had someone else in mind. With topazes never leaving chocolate orbs, he approached Rin with a wide smirk.

"I choose this one." He said in a very commanding tone. "This shall be fun, after all." He said low enough for only her to hear. Rin just gawked in amazement.

 _Kami help me.  
_

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone! So this story is back, I needed to reedit some major mistakes I made so I took it down and now I'm restarting. The plot should be the same, but you never know what changes I'll make as I continue the story :P Review if you'd like ;)**_

 _ **~Dlsruptlon**_


	2. Chapter 2: What's mine

**Chapter 2: What's mine**

 _Damn it..._ Eyes of shock, disgust, jealousy, and even interest burned in to Rin's back. She quickly looked around and noticed the huge circle the villager had created, with her and the cocky as- ...king were in the middle of it.

"Your king has chosen!" The announcement, along with the cheering, brought her back to reality and the golden orbs that never stopped gouging out her reaction. She could see his sultry expression which made her body crave things it shouldn't. He leaned his head toward her ear, letting his lips brush her cheek slightly. Rin bit her lip and her eyelids lowered. His breathe sent shivers down her spine and his lips lightly touched her ears as he whispered. At that moment everyone else seemed distant.

"I too, pity the woman who is to _become mine_." He whispered before backing away and looking as indifferent as possible. The way he said that made Rin unsure if that was a promise, and was it one she wanted him to keep?

"Everyone enjoy the rest of the festival and indulge yourselves." Jaken spoke and people began to return to the festivities.

"Enjoy yourself...I shall see you soon, and perhaps I will indulge as well." He swiftly turned, disappearing through crowds of people and headed back inside the palace. Rin, left alone with a thundering heart, little air in her lungs, and perhaps an upset stomach. She closed her eyes trying to make sense of what just happened when someone called out to her.

"Rin!" she heard Kagome called. "RIIIINNNNN!" Shippo screamed out this time after she gave no immediate answer. Rin rolled her eyes. _Kami!, could they be any louder?!_

"I'm right here Shippo! Stop screaming!" she yelled.

"Look who's talking."

"Can you believe it?" Kagome seemingly dazed at her expense.

"No." She answered.

"But don't you think it's kind of funny?" Shippo asked with a chuckle.

"...No." She blinked with a confused look. "How is this funny?" She crossed her arms.

"Well...out of all of these hot women... who were practically begging to be his bitch... he chose-." His sentence ended unfinished when the elbow of the now hurt and timorous woman's sister connected with his rib.

"Rin isn't anyone's bitch." Rin nodded in agreement, very appreciative of her sister at the moment. "Sure some girls were prettier but..." And there was when Rin cursed them both to hell. She turned and walked away from them, not turning back to the confusion evident in their faces.

She needed time alone.

As she walked through the crowds of people she replayed the recent 'show' that she became star of. Each person she passed gave her an examining look, she paused as a realization occurred to her. _He said tonight? I would have to see him tonight?!_ Her eyes almost popped out of her head. _What is he going to do?_

Despite feeling foolish for doing so, Rin nervously glanced toward the palace once. She couldn't help but feel strange as she stared for a moment.

 _Why did you choose me?_

* * *

"A most peculiar yet wise choice, your majesty." Jaken praised his master as maidens quickly helped to change him into more casual attire.

"Hn." He said simply.

As he stood, his thoughts drifted...

 _"You are the one who bumped into me! Not the other way around mister."_

She was quite the feisty one. He couldn't even remember the last time he heard such sass in a person's tone before yet he felt excited to test just how long far it could extend.

 _"I pity any woman who will be yours."_ He inwardly grinned at the irony of her words.

He liked it. He liked it a lot.

He liked her spirit, her expressive eyes as she practically told him off. He liked her fierceness, when she insulted him. He liked her guts.

 _Because it wasn't real._ He could see her heart through those susceptible eyes… and it was telling him just how fearful she was. It was like a soft inside that he could see while she put up a hardened shell to others. He could see her soft vulnerability and the faint longing and desire so primal to humans. A desire he planned to shatter.

The fear and hostility she projected around him was evident… and it aroused the curiosity he had for this mortal girl. _Speaking of fear..._

A soft knock at his chamber door made him look up.

"Enter." A small maiden emerged quickly and bowed lowly, practically shaking in fear. His nose twitched at the scent.

"If you wish, your majesty, guards are prepared to escort you to the fest-"

"There will be no need." He rushed pasted her quickly to find a certain, chocolate-eyed vixen.

Sesshomaru caught her scent almost instantly. She was nearby and distressed, he determined with a small smirk. It takes only a few more seconds before he caught sight of her. She was watching little children play an age-old game at a stand. Suppressing the hungry look he knew he had, he quickly walked toward her.

"You seem a little grown to be interested in childish games." He chastised her as he stood behind her. Her body stiffened in fear, exciting his inner demon to no end. "Unless being treated as a child is what you prefer." He watched as she turned around and glared at him with intense eyes. Her brows furrowed and her lips in a small pout, as her eyes slowly narrowed. The need to have her pinned and show her who was more powerful was overwhelming.

"I'm not a child." Her soft reply wasn't very convincing to him.

"Indeed. A child wouldn't find me... _too good looking_.." She looked up to see Sesshomaru's face in a stoic expression but his eyes dancing in amusement and challenge. She quickly looked elsewhere.

"I...um...My lord...Please forgive me for...being so bluntly rude. It...I...accept whatever punishment you decide." She blushed and mentally cursed her stammering. She wanted to gag, after all he did and said to her _she_ had to apologize….all because he was prestigious. She looked up to see him looking at her lips with a devilish smirk.

"Indeed you will." Sesshomaru could see how she struggled to ignore is piercing gaze. He could sense the nervousness and uncertainty he made her feel, making him all the more pleased.

From the smirk and amusement in his eyes, Rin knew what he was thinking. Funny, how different she was being than earlier that day at the market. She confidently talked back fiercely and wouldn't yield, now she was timid and said _almost_ nothing out of turn. _Great, now the baka must think that he has power over me-well he sort of does as ruler and now my master- but still... wait master?!_ Oh, the irony.

"Yes well, it is quite late, my lord. I believe I should get go-" Rin attempted to leave only to be blocked by the demon himself. The satisfying feeling of retreat that she was feeling quickly faded. She looked back to find only people passing by, through the spot he is-was in. "How-"

"Do not underestimate me, I rule these lands well due to many reasons." He said with slight annoyance laced in his voice. "Though I was unaware of the short term memory that humans possessed." He paused to stare for a moment. "Brace yourself." Rin couldn't even do that with his speed...

* * *

Naraku watched in disgust as the people wore smiles on their faces as they took part in all of the festivities. He held no interest for such things, for he only came to witness the ceremony. Seeing the same woman chosen by _him_ was infuriating. He planned on having her as his, and his plans always went in his favor. He grunted in frustration as he headed toward a nearby brothel.

Upon entering he went to the bar and requested a drink while waiting. He could clearly see the women from the corner of his eye, giving him sultry looks, which he returned with a clean smirk.

"Naraku-sama." He heard a timid male voice from behind him.

"Ahh...Byakuya." He answered slowly before downing his drink; he knew that the other male demon would be here. It was quite amusing because he never came here for the woman, but the men. Quite a few men came in the evenings expecting to be laid by any of the many women here, catching a glimpse of Byakuya's feminine features, they would lay with him. He also knew that the man held a certain interest in him, though he didn't swing that way.

"I presume you are here to see me, you don't take kindly to desperate prostitutes." He asked.

"Indeed. I would like for you to send Kanna to me." Byakuya cringed at hearing that, his sister wasn't exactly on good terms with him, since he had bedded her previous lover.

"Sire, I do not think-"

"I need her before me by tonight, before it's too late." He interrupted as he finished his drink and walked toward the cluster of woman. He caught the eye of one with the reddest of manes. Taking her with him, he gave on last expectant glance to Byakuya before leaving, catching a look of dread and a little jealousy.

* * *

The king's speed started to slow down, Rin's vision becoming less blurred as they come to a complete stop in some unfamiliar clearing about mid-way between the palace and the far boundaries of the west. Flying had always intrigued Rin, though she had never expected to do it... He had thrown her over his shoulder as if she was a simple sack. She blushed at how his hands were a little too close to her rear, and said rear was too close to his face.

"Put me down!"

 _Smack!_

If it hadn't been due to Rin's shock and utter amazement, she would have felt Sesshomaru's hand as it landed on her back side as he kept her slung over his shoulder. Being carried like this was uncomfortable and every time she even wiggled his hand would connect with her ass again. She arched her back to disconnect his grip from her but was rewarded with his hand again.

"Stop hitting me!"

"You have no such authority to give me orders." Rin eeped in surprise as his other hand rose higher up her thigh for emphasis.

"Am I a sack to you?!" She all but yelled in agitation. _Hn..She's back_. Sesshomaru thought, it had seem that Rin's edgy personality was resurfacing. Growing irritated by her complaints he quickly shifted her until she was in his arms...bridal style.

"Now keep quiet until I say or there will be consequences, which I highly doubt you have had enough sleep for." He said with a devilish smirk at Rin's face. _Hm..She would put a tomato to shame with that hue._

Eventually they reached a stopping point, Rin slid down till her feet touched the ground, taking the given opportunity to gaze at everything, from the trees to the river that they were next to. _Nature is so mesmerizing._ Though after a few moments, her brows furrowed. More confused than ever, she looked up at Sesshoumaru. He was still standing in the same spot, his gaze fixed on hers, and she realized he had been staring at her. Her heart skipped a few beats and she felt strangely lightheaded. His eyes were hard and unreadable, and it took her a moment to find her voice.

"Um...why are we-" Her voice caught in her throat as he lowered his head to her face and looked into her eyes, then he dropped his face down to her neck and sniffed around the juncture of where her neck met her shoulder. _What is he doing?_

Rin still had failed to move, even when she could feel his breath on her. He was making her whole system go haywire, and she just couldn't seem to move away from him.

"Strip."


	3. Chapter 3: Attraction

Chapter 3: Attraction

The woman below him moaned and Naraku almost cringed in the midst of his movements. _Kami, she sounds like fingernails along a board_. He thrusted again and she cried out in a ear-bursting voice. He paused and glared at her. He then continued but quickened his pace, ignoring the annoying mewls from the woman. _Some prize this was…just finish._ He repeated over in his head like a prayer as he thrusted even faster, inwardly begging for release. Once that elusive border was crossed and he found his long-awaited bliss, the woman's chest found claws through its chest. Naraku sighed as he withdrew himself and sat up against a tree. He thought he might have actually gone deaf before he reached his climax. _I believe I just did the male population a favor_.

It had been a couple hours, he was a bloody mess, and still unsatisfied. The agitating scorpion was dead at his feet, and drained of most of her blood as well. Her heart had been ripped out, and Naraku had found it delicious, even with the remnants of the ear-killing noises of pleasure.

Her hair color was more reminiscent of a strawberry, and ridiculously short. A tasty woman had hair of a descent length, in his opinion. His cold gaze brushed over her, and he found her to be nothing special. _Ahh but that woman was quite the opposite however._ He thought in a slight daze.

Naraku could remember how she stood with that curvaceous body. Any demon would kill to look like that human. _Perhaps I should mate her and have her join my clan._ He thought with a wide grin. He sighed as a familiar presence made it known, and also a familiar body part.

"Lord Naraku?" With his pleasant fantasies interrupted, he inclined his head toward the voice.

"Kanna..." He fully turned to see the pale woman in her armor, which barely covered her, clasped tightly to her body. Her face still held its usual dazed expression yet her long ghostly hair flowed over her shoulders, complimenting it.

"Hai, my lord." She bowed, waiting for orders and unconsciously giving him a new angle of her body.

"I want that woman...she divulged a new and appealing scent during the festival" The voice of the purring man sounding pleased, rough, and hungry. He knew that she knew who was referring to, having felt her demonic presence while at the festival. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Higurashi Rin." Naraku stood and stalked toward Kanna, though she gave no reaction, he knew what she wanted.

"I want her." He repeated as he pushed her back against a large tree. Naraku thought of the many different ways he would make her scream. Spreading marks over her curves. Sinking his hands in dark locks. "Get me more information on her... All that you can." He purred in her ear.

"Of course, my lord." She looked to him expectantly, with her face flushed completely.

"Hmm...your payment." He thought as clothes were torn off and bodies joined. _I can always have my fun first before mating..._

* * *

Funny how a single command could bring about a million thoughts all at once, one however, raking her mind.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Rin sputtered out in shock and knew her face had to be showing it considering how hot it felt. He couldn't possibly be expecting her to actually strip naked in front of him? His looks may have tempted her….a little, but he couldn't really think that?

"I do not take to explanation, however I smell something revolting mixing with your scent. Therefore you _will_ strip and bathe in the stream, afterwards returning to me."

Rin wasn't sure if the dryness of her mouth was due to his words or the fact that her jaw was slack with her mouth wide open in shock. _Wait a minute.._

"Why couldn't I have done that back there?" She was answered with a hardened glare that would make anyone's blood run cold yet she tried her best to stay confident. "I _will not_ bathe unless you tell me the reason."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a moment to debate if he should kill her now or forced her to bathe, take her, and then kill her. This would have to be the first time in his existence that someone gave him an ultimatum. He decided he would humor her.

"The scent is of a male. Others would inhale and realized this. From the moment the announcement was made the only scent that should exist one your person should be yours and _mine_." He purred with a growing smirk. "I also find it finer to be here then surrounded by intrusive servants."

"Oh." That was her only response as she understood the implications of his words. When she looked up, she blushed at his expectant look. _Right..._ Rin closed her eyes and her hands shook as she pulled at her kimono. The fabric pooled around her feet and when she reopened her eyes, Sesshomaru's back was turned and he was walking elsewhere. Before she could question him, he spoke.

"I shall go find fire wood." She sighed in relief that he hadn't seen her naked and quickly made her way to the stream and started to bathe.

What she didn't know was that it was too late. He had been treated to a quick glimpse of the generous swells of her breasts, the plumpness of her fair thighs, the indent of her waist and the flare of her hips... Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as his inner demon began to show influence, he was tempted to turn around.

Some debauched part of him knew that he definitely wasn't disgusted with what he had seen, even if she is human. He ran a clawed hand through his locks in frustration as he gathered some firewood.

* * *

The first thought, oddly enough, that came to mind was that the water was cool and refreshing, and that she had nothing to dry herself with. It was amazing how odd and off topic your thoughts could be when you were faced with a life-changing situation.

Though the water felt good on her skin, Rin made haste to quickly finish and hopefully smell _different._ But how could she smell like a male? Could it have been that Shippo's scent rubbed off on her? Think over the entire evening, Shippo actually didn't touch her much...just brush up on her maybe. So concentrated on her thoughts, Rin didn't notice the small bubbles that surfaced the water followed but shimmering light. It wasn't until a whispy like figure emerged from the water that she quickly sank until only her face was above water. _What the hell is that?_

"Do not be frightened Rin. I mean you no harm." A female voice spoke out to her very calmly.

"H-How do you k-know me?" She couldn't help her slight stutter from shock.

"Think of me as your guardian..." Rin watched as the gasy figure began to take the form of a beautifully figured woman with skin as pale as parchment, and hair as white as snow. Rin blushed at how she was also naked yet didn't seemed bothered at all. She didn't blame her, Rin wouldn't care if she looked like that. _So beautiful.._

"My..My guardian?"

"Indeed. I have watched you for some time and will continue to guide you, if you will follow such advice." She inclined at Rin's fear. She forced herself to relax.

"Alright...but why do I need guidance?" Rin tried not to look so confused and shock. _How much more can I take in a day?_

"That is for another time, my dear. As of now you must be sure to maintain your purity. No one must lay with you." Nothing could hide Rin's reddened cheeks, seems that even she knew what they might do tonight.

"Am I to die an old maid?" Rin questioned in fear, and was answered from a small giggle from the older-looking woman.

"Again, I cannot explain too much tonight, you will know the answers to your questions soo-" She was interrupted by whipping sounds. Rin saw and felt the water splash from where the woman was. I was but a moment that she felt her next to her. "Until we meet again." She whispered in Rin's ear before disappearing in to gas and evaporating.

Rin had little time to think and recollect what just happened, infuriated amber orbs met her chocolate ones. Rin felt her body shiver, and not just from the cool breeze on her still wet skin. Sesshomaru instantly lifted her from the water.

"What were you instructed to do?" Another shiver crawled down her spine at his tone, she wanted to just run or hide now…put any amount of distance from her and that look that seemed to have the ability to kill her alone.

"B-Bathe."

"And what were you doing?" Rin gazed back at him with growing anger. She knew she was talking with a stranger but she _was_ bathing.

"Bathing!" Sesshomaru held her waist in a killing grip, rewarded with a yelp from Rin.

"There are things that cannot be tolerated, understood?" Tightening his grasp on her even more. he whispered.

"Yes." She quickly answered. He released his clutch on her waist and replaced it with something _furry._ Rin felt a soft tail-like thing wrap around her and absorb the water droplets, and warming her. She looked down to see that it was attached to him. Again, catching his gaze, she saw the interest held in his eyes and realized that she was still naked.

She made a move to go and put on her clothes but was grasped still in a tight hold.

"I need my-"

"You will remain like this. This will warm you." He nodded to his furry part. While still wrapped, Rin was lifted and brought to a tree near the stream. She watched as he slowly undid the clasps holding together his armor and deposited them on the ground, followed by his swords. Once free of any physically bindings other than clothing he sat and leaned against the tree, planting her on his lap. _Oh no, not-_

"Sleep." She pressed her small hands against his chest and stared at him in confusion. A blush resting against her cheek. "Unless you do want to part-take in such activity." His infamous smirk gracing his feature. Rin quickly rested her head against him. Tired by today's events, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

When her breathe and heartbeat had calmed, Sesshomaru knew she was asleep. The demon king took a deep breathe. So close to him, her scent was almost overpowering. Humans were not usually welcoming to his nose. He smelt sweets, flowers and honey. It was not unpleasant, he realized. Thinking about her scent reminded him of what occurred not too long ago. _Hm...strange creature._ As he was gathering the wood he felt a strange demonic presence near Rin. Upon returning he found the woman near her. Only instinct brought the contact of his whip to the water.

His mental flashback was interrupted by the purring of his mokomoko. He couldn't deny that her skin was...lovely. The deepest parts of him wanted her to stay like this, though he would probably never admit it. _Troublesome human woman._ He mentally sighed, only layers of kimono separated them from touching skin. Sesshoumaru forced that thought to the recesses of his mind. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head to rest against the tree trunk supporting his body.

"Sess...sho...m-maru."

* * *

Watching the sun rise over the horizon is like watching a temptation making itself ready for the sinner, Sesshomaru thought as its rays began to bathe the two people in the clearing in its light. Even as day approached the human in his lap remained in an endless slumber. His inability to sleep was in part due to his demon existence, and also because said human had uttered _his_ name.

 _"Sess...sho...m-maru"_ The demon had become stone. A quick sensory glance and he knew that Rin was still locked in sleep. _A dream, then?_

He had just begun to rest as the word fell from her _not_ so soft spoken lips. Sesshoumaru glared down at the young girl in his lap. From that point he took the given chance to observe her.

Though she hadn't moved much during the night her hair was still slightly messy. Her eyelashes batted over her reddened checks as she slept. Her mouth slightly open in a silent snore. He tried to keep his gaze away from anything below her collarbone, should the king himself be tempted to do something not very honorable.

"Sessho...maru." Again he heard his name mumbled sleepily. _Enough of this._

"Woman." He said quietly, she didn't stir.

"Woman, wake up." Not even a mumble.

"Rin." He said a little louder. Rin awoke with a jolt, sitting upright quickly. As she shifted and rubbed her eyes, Sesshomaru tried to ignore the movement of her hips in his lap. "We will return now."

"Hm..." She mumbled, Sesshomaru highly doubted that she even paid attention past the sleep she seemed to have trouble evading.

"That would require you to get up, unless you would prefer to walk like this." He nodded to her current position. Rin blinked and stared for a moment before her eyes widened.

"What?" She said while staring expectantly. Sesshomaru just stared back in amazement. _Did she really miss everything that I said?_

"Get up." He gave a curt answer and Rin stumbled as she quickly stood, pausing for a moment to let the numbness of her limbs to subside. "Your clothing is on that branch. Dress so that we may go."

Rin quickly found the said branch and put on her kimono as she blushed furiously. _I actually slept naked...with him!_ She was completely amazed at herself, also due to the fact that she slept better than she had in her out futon.

When she returned he was staring at the sky as if scanning for something. Her eyes traced the fine lines of his figure before he glanced as her. Startled, she quickly reached his side as she avoided any eye contact.

"Seems you have no smart remarks so early this morning." She looked up at the comment to find him grinning devilishly at her. She noticed that every expression he had held a promise of mischief.

"Hmm...give it a few minutes. I'm sure I'll think of one." She smirked back, knowing that was a smart comment in itself. Her moment of triumph didn't last long, her smirk disappearing as her back collided with the nearest tree truck.

"Perhaps I should put that mouth of yours to use. I would be pleased to have this disposed of." Rin could hear the tiny rip he made with his claws as he tugged on her kimono. His gaze fell on her body and she felt as if she was still naked. He could see his eyes grow darker in color, leaving no arch and no plain of her body ignored.

Before anything could continue Rin caught the sight of something blue behind him. And looked to see something resembling a two-headed dragon approach.

* * *

Shippo sat in at the table as he heard the clatter of pots and pans in the kitchen. He had stayed that night and was awfully worried. All of a sudden his friend became the _concubine_ of that...royal dog. Dog demons never hand real issues with foxes yet Shippo didn't like the fact that Rin was with him on bit. He knew that Rin would find a man in her life that he could team up with to tease her with, but she found a _king_ and he highly doubted that he was the teasing type.

"Ahh quit with the moping! Aren't you supposed to be a full-fledged demon now? I don't think they mop." She set the fresh bowl of food in front of him as she sat with him.

"I don't mop. And how can you be so calm?!" He asked in amazement as he began eating.

"I'm sure that Rin is fine. I find it useless to worry when there is nothing I can do." Kagome shrugged but the sad expression on her face did not go unnoticed by Shippo.

"That's bullshit. How can you do nothing, as her sister?" He glared at his bowl in thought.

"Would you want to go against the strongest demon in the west?" She raised her voice slightly in annoyance. From the way he was speaking with her made her feel as if he thought she didn't care for Rin. Of course, she worried for her young sister but there was nothing she or anybody could do. She sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I know we were excited for her and all but I saw the look he gave her."

"What look?" He stayed silent for a while as he recalled everything last night. He remembered how he tried to search for Rin before the maiden was announced and how shocked he was to hear Rin's name. When he had managed to make it through the crowd, he and everyone else saw the two of them, they were in a daze almost. He could see Rin's shock but _him._ He held a hunger gaze, as if Rin was just the next meal. He thought little of it, due to his excitement and shock.

"As if she were something good to eat..." Kagome paused for a moment.

"Maybe he just found her attractive." She said softly before continuing boldly. "After all, none of the members of our family are ugly" She crosses her arms and grinned arrogantly, Shippo just rolled his eyes.

"If you say so." Shippo grumbled as he took the late bite of his food, shocking Kagome.

"How come you eat so fast?"

"Hm? Oh demons can chew quickly and take bigger bites." He said with a small grin.

"Mmm. Well you are going to come with me to the palace." She retrieved his bowl and started cleaning up.

"Fine." He sighed still worrying over his dear friend. so much that he had missed what Kagome actually said. "Wait..what?...The palace?!"

"Do remind me of exactly how old you are? You aren't that ancient are you?" She giggled at him.

"Whatever let's just get going!" He said quickly as he rushed her.

"Alright alright. Jeez." Finishing up they quickly left and began walking, well she was the one walking.

* * *

Rin wasn't so afraid of heights but being so high in the sky and on top of a two-headed dragon, no less, was quite unnerving. She looked forward to see the lord's hair flying behind him like a cape as he soared in front of the beast. She couldn't help but wonder where her life would leave her from this point. Even if said king let her live, what was she to do for 15 years before he tossed her for the next pair of legs. Why did he even need women brought to him, and in just time periods, from the looks of him her could get a new open to gladly open her legs for him _daily._ She shook such thoughts from her mind as the palace came into view.

When they landed he gracefully walked up and help her off the mount, steadying her with his hands on her hips which, Rin couldn't ignore, were very warm.

"Mi lord." All thoughts were interrupted as a green gargoyle-looking demon came to greet the king.

"..." Sesshmaru said nothing as he only went to the beast and caress their snouts. _Lover of animals?_ She inwardly questioned in amusement.

"Mi lord, everything was in good order in your absence." The imp ventured.

"Hn.." His highness graced the poor demon with a response before walking past him and into the large mansion. Rin stood awkwardly before deciding to follow, along with the imp.

"Ahh mi lord, Would you like me to tend to the filthy creature?" Rin looked back at the dragon to find a stable-boy...demon tending to it. _Who is-_ Rin stared in shock then anger when she realized he was referring to _her._ Without thinking, her foot made contact with the little demon's backside, sending him straight to a pillar in the corridor.

"How dare you call me that?" She said, with balled fists and boiling anger.

"You insolent-"

"Jaken..." Both Rin and the imp stood still as the deep voice of Sesshomaru's rung in the air with a tone of finality.

"My apologies my lord." The imp quickly said, giving Rin a twisted side glance. _I should be the one getting the apology here!_

"See her to her room and have her introduced to the staff and Musoka." He ordered without turning around or stopping.

"Of course, sire." He quickly bowed. "Come." Rin was forced to follow in the opposite direction, she felt a pang of disappointment as she saw his back leave her eye sight. _What am I thinking?_


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

**Chapter 4: Introductions**

The woman was quite amusing. Sesshmaru had witnessed the confrontation between her and Jaken in leisure, though his expression was uninterested and oblivious. So far, the woman had never shown such emotion toward him, only small displayed of mischief, defiance, or sarcasm. He would always remind himself to show little emotion towards her… if not history would repeat itself. He sighed as he entered his office and sat near the fireplace.

He looked over his desk nearby to feel a small pile of papers neatly placed on it. _Reports._ He could guess that reports would be made in his absence, especially of Musoka's progress. He suppressed the instinct to go and look for him and decided to rest, though his thoughts traveled elsewhere...to a certain brunette.

Something about the woman did indeed catch his interest. He wasn't quite sure why he chose her out of all the women there that night, he was sure that the confrontation in the market couldn't be the only reason. His past concubines have only been a means of relief from built-up frustration. He snorted inwardly as he recalled how many tried to get him to mate. He would never do it. _Never._

* * *

Rin would be lying if she said that the room wasn't impressive. The first object she noticed was the large canopy bed that seemed a lot bigger than the bed she remembered having, hell it could probably fit five people in it. The rest of the room was decorated elegantly with shiny wooden furniture. Next, she couldn't miss the pair of glass doors that led out on to a balcony.

"This will be your room. A servant was already sent and filled your wardrobe with clothes that you will be wearing. If they don't fit, they will be re-sized to better fit you. As for now," He went to dim the lit candles around the room. "It'd be best if you bathed and got some proper rest before supper."

She nodded then smiled softly. "Thank you, Jaken."

Slightly shocked at her familiarity and friendliness, he bowed and quickly left her to her own devices.

After a short moment of gazing around the large room once again, Rin went to her dresser and searched around for something that would be comfortable as nightwear. After bathing and changing, she climbed into her bed. There was no doubt in her mind that supper would be quite eventful. Just as she was about doze off there was a knock at her door. Thinking it was a servant she politely answered.

"Yes, who is it?" She waited as there was a pause before she received an answer.

"Musoka."

Rin was surprised to not only hear the voice of this mystery person, but the fact that she heard the voice...of a _child_.

* * *

 _Knock! Knock!_

Sesshomaru paused and blinked, he had begun working to catch up and with all of the disruptions…he didn't think he was going to get very much done. Now looking through the glass balcony doors of his office, he could see the sun descending and the faintest light of the stars beginning to appear. He sighed as he put the small pile of papers that were left to the side. He sat back in his chair and stare at the door expectantly.

"Enter." He spoke with the slightest ounce of patience he had. With a moment's pause, the door opened and a young woman and a male demon, from his appearance and scent, stepped through.

"Forgive us for intruding but we were told to come to your office since the staff is cleaning and-"

"What business do you have with me then?" He said quickly, wanting to be left in peace.

"Well we came to visit Rin." He watched as the woman nudged the demon next to her and it was then that he took the chance to actually look at them. He could see the resemblance in the woman. She had the same dark hair yet hers was a little wavier than Rin's. Their eyes held the same chocolate hue. This woman held a very fine and feminine figure but it was nothing compare to the appetizing curves that Rin possessed. _Must be of some relation._

"And you are?" A fine eyebrow rose in suspicion as he looked at the amusingly frightened and nervous pair.

"Well this is Shippo, a childhood friend of Rin's." She slightly pushed Shippo forward and he bowed his head in respect, which Sesshomaru just incline toward in response. He turned to the woman with an intense stare, waiting for her introduction. "Um...a-and I'm Kagome. Rin's older sister." _Hn..._

"Ask a servant to show you to her room." He got up and went out to his balcony, not sparing them a glance as he did so. Kagome took that as permission to go so she quickly turned toward the door. The looked to Shippo to see him just staring at the king in contempt, she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him out the room so they could find Rin.

Upon hearing the click of the door, Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the space the two once stood. He could no doubt feel the amount of ill emotion the demon fox held. Though he should be uninterested, Sesshomaru found him curious and slightly suspicious of the relationship between the other canine and his new concubine. He sighed and turned his attention back to the now present crescent moon.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

* * *

"Come in." Rin felt the anxiety run through her veins as the doorknob twisted and open, a small figure stepped through and Rin couldn't stop her jaw from going slack.

Standing just in front of the door was almost a miniature replica of the demon lord himself. The young boy could be hundreds of year old but he had the boy of a 14 year old boy. His small body still had lean muscle and a strong build for his age. Like the demon lord, he wore an elegant kimono with armor, and she spotted a small katana attached to his hip. Looking at his face she gawked i amazement. The boy's eyes were much darker not a golden color but almost orange. He had the markings on his cheeks as well, though his were blue. And the crescent mood separating his band was a bright red. When the boy grew older he would no doubt look like his majesty. _Are they related?_

"Do all humans have such imbecilic expressions like that?" Rin blinked and quickly recovered from his daze as he spoke in such innocent curiosity, though she couldn't help feeling offended. _Yup just like him._ She inwardly scoffed.

"Um..no. You just surprised me." He blushed in embarrassment as the young male just stared at her as if she were an experiment.

"How so? I believe you gave me permission to enter." He tilted his head to the side inquisitively. Rin almost wanted to giggle at how the boy had the mannerisms of the lord yet still held his innocence.

"Yeah I did but your appearance was what shocked me?" The boy's eyes widened as he quickly looked himself over then back at her. "Ah no, you look fine but your features resemble his...majesty." She sighed as she was forced to recall said demon lord and the predicament in which she was in.

"Of course I would." He looked as if she had just lost her mind. "You're human, are you not?" She nodded. "And you're full grown?" She nodded again, slowly. "Hn." He finally said as if he was debating something.

"Everyone was so keen on me meeting you." She said in slight question.

"Well I am obligated to meet all of the concubines brought here, though I'm not usually interested in any of the women my uncle beds. You are the first human so I became curious." He spoke so elegantly that Rin did wonder about it actual age. _He is definitely like him...wait concubine?!...UNCLE?!_

"W-wh-what did you say?"

"You caught none of what I said?" He raised a tiny eyebrow.

"No I d-did...but...uncle?" She found it more and more difficult to form coherent sentences. He sighed.

"If I must be so formal..." Rin watched as he walked to the edge of her bed and bowed his head. "I'm Prince Musoka of the West, nephew of his majesty Lord Sesshomaru and heir to the lands of the west." When he raised his head again, Rin didn't miss the irritating expression he had on his face. She giggled and his expression changed to one of shock. "What's so amusing?"

"You...you're s-so hahaha cute." He blanched at the word. "You're a little ahaha big man hahah."

"I find nothing amusing in a simple introduction miss." Rin sighed as her laughter died down.

"Sorry, you just seem so mature for your...appearing age." She motioned toward his small form. "Most kids are just bubbly bundles of joy and mischief."

"Hm.." He looked elsewhere as if in thought.

"Never mind that. It's nice to meet you Soka. I'm Rin." She smiled brightly.

"It's... Musoka." Her smile was lost on him, most of the woman his father brought her slightly distant from him and rarely smiled at him.

"I thought it better to shorten it, like a nickname. If that's okay with you..."

"Uh...alright." He blushed at her. _She's kind._

"You can give me a nickname too...though my name is as short as it gets." She laughed lightly. She paused when she heard another laugh. Musoka was holding his middle as he giggled endlessly. She smiled. _Maybe I have a new friend here._

* * *

Byakuya was never really sure what his purpose was. Looking at the line of women before him, giving him sultry looks, he sure as hell knew this wasn't it. He had been sent a message from the pompous ass himself that morning.

 _Byakuya,_

 _I want this process hastened. That woman needs to be mine soon. I have already given orders to Kanna but I want you to help speed things up. Do what you must but make sure it is efficient or I'll have your head on a stick._

Rereading said letter made him want to burn the thing. He felt torn at wanting to actually burn it or stare at it. _Such penmanship._ He almost wanted to ignore the woman and admire it but rereading that last comment refocused his motive.

"Hm...You all are to become servants in his majesty's palace. Report to me anything suspicious and keep an eye on the concubine. Get close to her-"

"And what do we get in return?" He paused and looked at the dark haired succubus. She and most of the other women had very enticing figure. Their appearances varied in many ways but any man would be satisfied in taking any of these maidens home for the night. The particular succubus had long dark hair with a very dainty face and glorious long legs that Byakuya could help glancing at. He inwardly reprimanded himself for his perversion and remembered what she asked. He didn't recall going over payment, he sighed.

"What do you want?" He watched them look at each other and seeming to come in agreement. The succubus turned back to him.

"You." She smirked.

"Eh?" His eyes widened and he almost took a step back.

"You can be the reward." She repeated.

"If you haven't noticed, only one of me exists..." He could feel himself becoming lightheaded in front of all these women.

"Fine. Whoever brings the most satisfying information and helps achieve what it is you want… they can have you?" He didn't miss the way her tongue darted out over her lips as she finished her proposition.

"Fine." He sighed as he knew he had no choice. Getting on him paper crane and ascending to the sky, he thought over what that woman meant by _have him_.

* * *

As Rin and Musoka walked to the stables she couldn't help glancing at him. He was like a replica of the king yet he was only his nephew. _Did Sesshomaru have a twin or something?!_ Her mind plagued her to ask but felt it inappropriate. There was one thing she didn't doubt, just the same way his highness effects women including her, he would have any female on their knees for him.

"I believe Ah-Un is in the 3rd one." His small yet profound voice interrupted her thoughts as he led her to the dragon that she had ridden when coming here. She watched as the beast perked up at seeing the young male, Musoka walked up and petted each head. "It's alright, Rin. Come forward." She felt as if she was the 14 year old but still walked toward them.

"Um..." Before she could question anything the young lad took her hand and brought it to the snout of one of the head. She grinned as it nudged back. The then petted the next one and giggled as both seemed to crave her hand.

"This is surprising.." He heard the shock in Musoka's voice and turned to him with a confused look.

"What is it Soka?"

"They have never acted his way before...They only respond to Lord Sesshomaru and myself." Understanding what he meant, her eyes widened as well.

"Oh Well I-"

"Rin! Rin!" She stopped as she heard two voices calling out to her and enter the stables.

"Shippo! Kagome!" Forgetting everything in that moment, she ran to the two people she had longed to see since the end of the festival. Her joy out-shined her shock at seeing them, crushing them in a bear hug.

"Are you alright?" Shippo managed to get out with the low supply of oxygen that Rin was allowing to get in.

"Yes, just missed you both terribly." She almost wanted to cry.

"We missed you too honey." Kagome cooed as she rubbed Rin's back in comfort. She was grateful to see that her little sister was safe and sound but motherly instinct had a certain angered feeling well up in her at the distress Rin was feeling.

"It's you..." Everyone's attention turned to the voice and found Musoka staring with huge eyes.

"So it is..." Kagome answered with a small smile, and Shippo gave a kind wave. Rin turned back to Kagome with a dumbfound look. _What the hell is going on here?_

* * *

Jaken always did his job diligently and was sure that things were done to please his master. Even though pleasing him was his goal, Jaken absolutely hated hiring new workers. It was too much of a hassle to know if they could be trusted and what duties would best accommodate to their skills. He loathed how most of whom were females just intrigued in obtaining the so called prize beneath his master's clothing. Not that is was something so sacred, the demon laid with more than he can count, but his master would never stoop low to a servant with no morals.

"Mi lord." Jaken called as he knocked on his master's office door.

"What is it?" He heard the slight irritation and proceeded quickly. Opening the door and poking his head through he spoke.

"The new servants have been put in place and supper is prepared. Shall I fetch the human and the young master?" He asked.

"Hn. I do not care for food at the moment."

"Of course sire." He quickly bowed and retreated, once again leaving his lord to his thoughts.

* * *

Though Sesshomaru would never say it, Jaken has been most loyal to him and he truly appreciates loyalty. He hasn't even taken the time to see Musoka because his mind was haunted and he needed to think clearly. In such a short time, not even a full 48 hours, a woman like her has managed to make himself question so many things...mostly his self-control. Though her hair wasn't as long as his, he thought of how it would feel in his hands. If he said that the thought of that small yet well-developed body under his never crossed his mind, he would be lying. Mostly her mouth...

 _"Ses...sho..maru"_

He mentally grimaced, that mouth has insulted, yelled at, and defied him. With every new thing that came out of her mouth, he wondered what other sounds she could make. He smirked at the thought of the protests and begging she would do before he even acted on such a thought.

As he stood on his balcony he could see the farthest ends of his land and the people that served him and in return, he was to protected. His eyes sliding lower, he could see a small group of people leaving the stables. He recognized them, the annoying couple along with Musoka...and her. Catching a particular scent, he left his office with a sigh.

"Oi! I REALLY HATE YOU, YOU POMPOUS ASS OF A KING!" Sesshomaru's eyebrow slightly twitched in irritation as he entered the foyer.

"Inuyasha..." He began with a sigh, controlling his growing irritation. "Though the feeling is completely mutual, it would be best if you zip your howling screamer. Understood?"

"Eh...fine." Inuyasha gave in with a pout at hearing the finality in his brother's tone.

"Good, now tell me how the negotiations went." He watched as his brother leaned against the nearest pillar with a bored expression.

"Same old, everything is in our favor but isn't this something that you should be doing?! I should be training soldiers and leading battles! Why do you get all the fun?!" Sesshomaru could do without his brother's child-like tantrums but he was always amused by them, perhaps because Musoka rarely through a tantrum.

"Be grateful that you even hold the position of head gener-"

"MEANING ACTUALLY BATTLE YOU BAST-" Inuyasha's words were quickly cut off my a clawed hand.

"Again with your volume levels. Cease the idiocy." Releasing his brother's throat as an approaching audience would soon join them.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Turning slightly to look out the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru could see Musoka along with the others as they turned the corner, joining them.

"Hn." He nodded toward him.

"How-"

"MUSOKA!" The young lad was cut off but the once again, howling Inuyasha as he made his way toward him, and then giving him a huge hug. "How are you, little man?"

"As good as I'll ever be." He answered with a playful smirk at the elder dog demon. Sesshomaru quickly came up to the two whispering something into Inuyasha's ears before leaving, not missing the quiet and observant eyes behind them...especially glowing chocolate orbs.

* * *

"Welp...let's eat." Rin blinked as she heard Inuyasha announce. She was in deep thought as they walked back in the castle, trying to figure out how Kagome and Shippo knew young Musoka. When she tried asking, they would all brush the subject off as if it was no big deal. Rin didn't see it that way however. Just as she was thinking of ways to bring up the subject, they turned a corner to find Sesshomaru and a man you looked fairly similar in appearance, yet after the minutes of observing him, everyone could see the differences in their personalities...huge differences.

Once they entered the grand dining hall, Rin was in shock of its detailed design and its size. The room looked to be built for an army to dine. After they were seated, Rin was grateful Musoka was next to her, she leaned next to him.

"Soka, who is that?" She whispered softly, he turned to her then to Inuyasha.

"Uncle Inuyasha, I believe you did not introduce yourself." Musoka said as he continued to eat, Rin slightly breaking a sweat at his quick boldness.

"Ahh, gomen." Inuyasha apologized, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, my sun spot of a nephew already told you my name but I'm Sesshomaru's brother and head general of the armies of the west...sometimes the bastard makes me feel lesser." Inuyasha introduced, mumbling the last part though everyone heard him. "And you are?"

"Uhm...I'm Rin, though I'm not very sure what my role is here." She said uncertainly. "But this is my friend Shippo...and my sister Kagome." She introduced, nodding toward the two next to her. Clearing their food-filled throats, they spoke, after what felt like a long time of silence from the two of them in Rin's opinion.

"It's a pleasure Inuyasha-sama." Shippo said bowing his head.

"Yes, you and your brother look very much alike." Kagome shyly commented.

"Most think so, but I'm much more handsome." Everyone could easily see the sly smirk he was giving Kagome, and the blush that it was rewarded with.

"Pardon me, my lord. I believe the guest would be best interested in leaving now. I was told to notify them before it became too late."

"Yeah, you all should get going but please do come back. After all you wouldn't want to leave me lonely here." Rin scoffed at his mock sadness. _At least he can get a woman's affections in a common manner. Wait what?_

"Well um...-"

"Your sister would be lonely as well. Wouldn't you?" He turned toward Rin with a hopeful look.

Rin took a minute to think, she could only remember the times that her sister would sit crying her eyes out because of Koga. His eyes would always be captured by the waging tails of some promiscuous wolf demonesses. Her sister loves him too much to even think of breaking things of. Rin looked back at Inuyasha's face. Her sister needed a break and she prayed that Inuyasha was this break.

"Of course I would. In fact, why don't you come day after tomorrow?" He grinned along with him.

"Well...alright. I'll see you then." She turned to Shippo expectantly.

"I don't think I'll be joining Kagome as often, I have demon missions to complete. Heh." He scratched his head nervously.

"Aww. But...you just completed your traini-"

"Training for missions." He smiled. "I'll see you soon." They both gave her a big hug before leaving. Just as their figure left view, Rin decided to go back to her room. She turned back to Inuyasha to find him still staring at where they left, wiggling his nose.

"Um...what are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing...Sleep well." he left through the opposite direction of the hall. Rin mentally shrugged and went to her room.

* * *

Confusion was evident on her scent as she walked into her room. Sesshomaru could see that she was in deep thought, so deep she didn't even notice him in the corner of her room leaning against the wall. He stayed silent and with eyes of a predator, he watched as she walked to her dresser and pull out a night gown. When he saw her begin to loosen her obi something flashed.

 _Water droplets running in trails down creamy skin..._

 _Wavy ebony hair bouncing along a slender backside..._

 _Long captivating legs wrapped around-_

Sesshomaru blinked. Refocusing his thought he looked to see the woman before him...bare as a pup. Trying to suppress his growing animalistic desire, he cleared his throat.

"I was unaware that you would be so forward..." He was rewarded with a small shriek as she scrambled to pull on her night gown with a flushed face...not just from embarrassment. "Quite careless of you...anyone could have harmed you without your knowing."

"W-W-Well it's quite rude of you...to enter into someone's r-room without permission." _Such a rebellious little human._ He inwardly smirked at her, keeping his face completely nonchalant.

"I believe it necessary that we have a civil conversation and obtain some sort of understanding." He closed his eyes and sighed before taking a seat near the fireplace.

"Um...Alright. Would that mean I can have my questions answered now?" She cautiously asked before taking a seat near him.

"I cannot imagine making things simpler than what they are but I suppose so." He tried his best to not sound agitated.

"Well as far as I am concerned nothing has been explained to me and all I know is that I am going to lose _quite_ a few years of my life here." She said, crossing her arms and not pouring much sarcasm in her tone.

"I do not appreciate your sass. Which would be another reason for my being here, I'm sure you would not want me to have to teach you respect." He all but growled.

"Um..n-no." She could feel herself break out in cold sweat. "What am I?" Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow.

"The amount of idiocy humans possess never ceases to shock me. You are human, woman." Rin gritted her teeth in aggravation, not think on her next actions. She stood and stomped toward the demon king until she stood in front of him and glared.

"I meant what I am here. My name is Rin and _I_ didn't know that demons fail to remember n-" Her words were stuck in her throat, which hand a clawed hand around it that was slowly tightening.

"Perhaps you would like me to show you what your role is here, _Rin."_ He shivered, in fear and something else, as she heard him purr her name. She gasped as she heard ripping, in a moment she was naked once again in front of him. His eyes were darker in some unknown emotion, with a tinge of red mixing with the gold.

"You are my _bitch._ Who will appear before me when I call and in any form or attire I wish...and I am quite pleased with having nothing on you." She closed her eyes at the pain of his claws as they ran down her body. She bit her lip as to not scream. Her eyes reopened when her back made harsh contact with a hard surface. He had her pushed against the wall in front of him.

"You shall spread your legs for me and only me." For emphasis, she grabbed her thighs and lifted her against the wall, before stepping in between them. A possessive wave washed over his body and the thought of sinking his fangs into her flesh came across his mind but he shook it off. "Shall I continue?"

He watched as she whimpered and cried, waiting. Even in such a state he couldn't deny her beauty. He craved the taste of her and it truly pissed him off.

"Well _Rin?"_ She whimpered again. _This will have to continue later, my Rin._ He thought.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

* * *

 ** _Alright guys! this should be where I left off last time ^.^ now on to stuff you don't already know xDD...until then._**

 ** _~Dlsruptlon_**


End file.
